Invisible
by Tsuki no Tenshi1
Summary: What if when Legolas finally decides that he loves a senshi will it be too late? Placed in Sailor Moon Super S series RR!


Hey i kno i haven't written a lot on 'If you only knew' and 'I'll wait for you forever', it is because my laptop with all my documents when in for repair because my baka sister broke it!!!! So, they have been unable to find anything about it and it costs a lot of money to fix it so i've been workin to get it fixed. so, I'm gunna read my chapters again that I have posted and get me chapters out ASAP! I promise!  
  
Ok, to the people who came here to read this, I kno it's not the best and i kno it's not like normal LotR stories but that's why i wanted to post it to get out of the normal scenario of them. I hope you like it and I promise there will be Usagi, Rei and Ami in the next chapter. This was supposed to be a chapter to another story that I'm writing but i liked this one too much so i decided to make a story..........  
  
I don't own any characters from LotR or SM. If i did then why would i be writing these stories! So, Anywayz.....I own Hikari Tenshino! i created her. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! i really need help!  
  
Chapter 1: Invisible  
  
England was truly beautiful especially in the fading sun, but she wasn't in much of a good mood so she didn't think it was all that great. She mised Tokyo, it was her home she wanted to back in the comfort of her own bed and not have to deal with the problems here. She watned to fight youmas so that she sould forget all her problems and have her anger put into her fighting.  
  
She was lost...  
  
She didn't know what to do with herself, she had developed feelings for Legolas but she was sure that he didn't feel the same way for her. That's why she was here at the park in London, trying to sort out her thoughts she just wished that everything in her life did not go wrong.  
  
Well... she couldn't say that everything went wrong cause she did have all those that great friends and an adopted brother. Her life in a way was cursed like Usagi's and she was meant to live forever always being reborn.  
  
She had Boromir she wasn't sure what she would have done with out him; he was always there when she needed a shoulder to cry on and someone to make her feel strong enough to continue on living. If he hadn't been in her life she was pretty sure that she would not be alive today, and that scared her. She was a guardian stuck forever living and watching people being happy. She was one of the senshi now, sent to protect and guard the innocent and keep them from harm.  
  
But she didn't care about that anymore, she just wanted to be with Legolas more than anything...  
  
~* What are you doing tonight  
  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
  
Are you really alone  
  
Still in your dreams  
  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive *~  
  
She aimlessly walked through the park, watching the happy couples walking hand in hand. She couldn't live with herself, all these years living like a normal teenager not knowing what love was until she came here. She was supposed to be on vacation and not worry about all the troubles of home, maybe not all vacations are supposed to make you forget.   
  
Maybe...  
  
Maybe she was supposed to find out who she truly is. If that was so, how could she find that out? She wasn't sure but she wanted to end this slow throbbing pain in her heart.  
  
~* If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invisible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest one  
  
If I was invisible *~  
  
Is this what happens to all great people?  
  
No.  
  
It was what happened to all people stupid enough to fall in love...  
  
Love was supposed to be perfect and once you found it was supposed to last for all eternity.  
  
'Why do I feel so lost with out him by my side or near me? Even if he does not notice me, it is still.... comforting?' she thought to herself as she continued walking.  
  
She stopped walking when she found a small statue, it was of an elf-girl and a boy...  
  
Was he prince perhaps? They were amazing figures so full of expression it looked as if the stone around them would melt away and they would be real. But she was foolish for thinking that, everyone knew that stones could not become real.  
  
~* I saw your face in the crowd  
  
I called out your name  
  
You don't hear a sound  
  
I keep tracing your steps  
  
Each move that you make  
  
Wish I could be what goes through your mind  
  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life *~  
  
She walked up to the statue and read the inscription;  
  
"To the lovers of opposite races; who wanted nothing more, than to be accepted by the girl's father. But love can not always be accepted, it may end in ways that the two would not want. They left their world leaving behind two small babes, a symbol of the two's love fore each other. It showed the father how much the two loved each other. He took in the small children, allowing himself to let them fall in love with whom ever they choose. To the Romeo and Juliet of the past...to the lovers that inspired Shakespeare..."  
  
~* If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invisible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest one  
  
If I was invisible *~  
  
She looked that the elf-girl she had her hair down flowing behind her as she stood in front of her lover, eyes full or mischief and yet wisdom. She was the same height as Hikari and looked rather similar...  
  
She wore a long flowing gown and a small pendant around her neck. It looked like a flower with two leaves entwined around it, who was this girl the name Juliet did not fit...yet somehow it felt like she knew the person portrayed in the statue. Something about the eyes and the way she stood...  
  
The boy behind the elf-girl looked some what familiar as well, he was tall much taller than the elf-girl. His hands rested on the statue's shoulders in a protective manner, yet his eyes showed the youth of his race, the race of men. He held the look of someone who has seen many deaths, but still held the regal look of a king. He wore a pair of leggings, a tunic and pair of worn boots.  
  
~* If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invisible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest one  
  
If I was invisible *~  
  
She wished she what it was like to know what it was like to fall in love and be loved in return.  
  
Aragorn stood behind her and sighed she was so into Legolas that he was unsure if he could convince her to not want to be with him, and go find someone who would lover her for her. She deserved someone who really loved her.  
  
"Sad isn't it?" he asked walking up and standing beside her.  
  
She jumped slightly and turned to look at him before turning back to the statue, "They are...they seem familiar though. What are their real names?"  
  
"The girl is Arwen, she was an elven princess the light of her people but she fell in love with an adan...a man...which her father did not want. So, she was at first hesitant to let herself love the adan completely but when he confessed his love to her, she could no longer deny her feelings for him. The young adan was a prince the heir to a slowly dying kingdom, he did not feel that he should be king so he left the kingdom becoming known as the adan known as Strider. Arwen's father found out about their love and was furious, that's when the two lovers could no longer stay in their world, so the killed themselves leaving two children named Eldasil and Estel."  
  
~* I reach out  
  
But you don't even see me  
  
Even when I'm screaming  
  
Baby, you don't hear me  
  
I am nothing without you  
  
Just a shadow passing through... *~  
  
"What is the human's name?"  
  
"Aragorn...that is kind of funny actually because I too have fallen in love with a Lord's daughter named Arwen...quiet strange."  
  
"Not really, perhaps you have a new chance at love and to not let the same mistakes that happened in the past to happen again," she smiled up at him, he was a comforting figure and she was reminded of Boromir when she was around him. Her grin turned into a smirk, "So, how is your relationship with Arwen going?"  
  
"We love each other but her father does not approve...he thinks that I am just a person of lower class when really I am a prince...the last of Ireland...."  
  
"Tell him," she said simply, "It is better than losing the one you love because her father does not know your true identity."  
  
"Thank you, Hikari or should I say Eldasil?"  
  
"Eldasil...That's what you should call me," she smiled, "Estel."  
  
The two smiled at each other and walked down the street, they passed Greenleaf manor and she stopped walking. She stared at the house, as if trying to find the one that captured her heart in there...  
  
"Do not let him control your emotions, Eldasil, he is not about to give into his. He is swayed by his father's wishes and does not wish to disobey them," Aragorn sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She took on last glance at the manor before walking the rest of the way to the hotel, never looking back.  
  
~* If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invisible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible *~  
  
Ummm.....tell me what you think! PLEASE!!!! *hugs Legolas* Legsie, make them review!  
  
Legolas: Ok.....*smiles that handsome smile and fan girls melt* please review Tenshi's story!  
  
Elvish words used in this chapter:  
  
(i didn't find them all, i got them from another story Niirer en Ithil'Quessir, which is really good! Read it!!!!)  
  
Adan - human  
  
Eldasil- Silver Light of the Stars   
  
Estel- Hope 


End file.
